Paint it Black
by classengurl
Summary: Inspired by the song by the Rolling Stones. Riku reflects on his past, and Kairi.


Don't you just love it when a song smacks you in the face and says, "Write about me!" Well this song did that to me, first time I heard it. The song the man plays is "Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones. The lyrics tie up a couple of holes here and there, you can find them with google since we can't post 'em.

* * *

As I walked down the crowded streets of a brightly colored town, a man sat on the street corner, playing his guitar to a fast paced rhythm. People walked by me, dressed in bright colors, and even brighter smiles. There was no darkness here, it seemed, only false light. There has to be darkness, no matter what. There's always a shadow. I passed a red door. I wanted it, something; anything to be black. I hated this place. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't care. I didn't want to come here again. With all its bright colors, and smiling faces, it reminded me of everything I had lost- my home, the smiles of my friends, her. 

I almost wish I was locked up in Kingdom Hearts again. The blackness of the desolate place was practically a reflection of how I felt. Now here I am, the world practically laughing at my misery. King Mickey had said we would get out if we wanted to. I guess a small part of me still wanted things to be the way they used to be, so I escaped. Yet now, I almost longed to be back there, away from this mockery. A group of giggling girls walked by, their bright summer dresses rippling in the warm breeze. One in particular caught my eye. She looked just like you, a soft smile on her face, crimson hair falling in her eyes. I turned my head as I passed them. I just couldn't take seeing all that I had lost. I passed a row of buildings. For a moment, I saw them in the darkness that seemed to be lost, lost like you.

I had convinced myself to forget. Almost. I thought I had till I had come to this place. Everything reminded it of home, only… livelier, busier. Now, being here, I felt so out of place. I had betrayed everything this town seemed to stand for. I had blindly turned from the light to try and find you. Instead, it just pulled me further away. Being here made me want to change the most, even more than being in Castle Oblivion. I wanted to get back to the light, back to you. I once embraced the darkness, even after losing you. I thought I could just blend in, and not have to face what I had become. It's easier to run, huh?

As I thought, I had walked to a beach. As night was quickly approaching, the sea was gradually turning a darker shade of azure. I sat on a lone log, a small part of the large, deserted beach. Complete solitude- isn't this what I wanted? And now that it was approaching, I didn't want it. I wanted you again. I wanted to apologize for all the hurt I had caused to you and Sora. Even though I might not ever have you to myself again, I could at least get this off my shoulders. Anything would be better than living each day, haunted by these memories. As the night crept closer, I found myself speaking these things aloud. I stopped for a second, and continued on.

"Fine. Let the darkness come. And maybe if I stare at this sunset long enough, remembering our last night together, the dream will become real. So you share your heart with him. At least you could share just this evening with me." I paused; thinking for a moment.

"No. I betrayed you. And for my end of the deal? I get to live this hell. What goes around comes around. But what am I thinking? It was always you and Sora. He was your lazy bum. And I was just the quiet one, until I suggested us leaving. Now look where we all are. But, hopefully, you're happy with him. The two of you can live out your lives together, and forget about me. Forget all the things I did to you. I'm sorry. I'd take it all back if I could. But it's in the past now." I was interrupted by a girl, humming the tune the guitar player had strummed out earlier.

"Hmm, hmm hmm…" I looked back at her. It was the girl from earlier, the one that looked like you. I turned to open my mouth to ask who she was, but was cut short. She stood, staring at the sun, standing just like you used to, hands clasped behind your back. She started to sing to the tune.

"No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue. I could not foresee this thing happening to you. If I look hard enough into the settin' sun, my love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_." _

You then looked at me, and smiled.

"Hi Riku…"


End file.
